


Прятать

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: После выхода из тюрьмы Саске пытается разобраться в своих чувствах.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Прятать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву в команду Naruto 2021

— Саске!

Голос, прорезавшийся из темени, заставивший вздрогнуть, поднять голову.  
«И сколько я здесь просидел? Полдня? День? Может, три?»

Саске не считает — ослеплённый, он перестал ощущать время, перестал думать, сколько времени теряет. В тюрьме это всё равно бесполезно.

Глаза пульсируют, в зрачках будто пляшут искры — непривычно смотреть на мир после грубой ткани, закрывающей Шаринган и Риннеган.

Когда Саске выходит на улицу, впервые за долгое время вдыхает не затхлый воздух тюрьмы, а совсем лёгкий, весенний. Пение птиц, крики и смех детей, лай собак — давно он этого не слышал.

— Я всё-таки высказал своё скромное слово Шестого Хокаге. — Улыбка глазами, снова. — Мы с Наруто ручаемся за тебя. Не подведи.

Какаши снова ведёт себя как нянька, и Саске видит в этом скорее привычку, чем необходимость. Вместо упрёка или колкого словца на эту тему Саске говорит: «Спасибо». Достаточно наговорился уже.

Если бы у Саске были дети, как бы он себя повёл?

Что значит быть ниндзя? Что значит — чувствовать связь со своей деревней и защищать её? Саске прячет в карман данный Наруто протектор, палец случайно касается пореза на нём. Отступник. Спаситель?

Саске сдвигает волосы на левый глаз. Риннеган — такие глаза были у Нагато, такой глаз получил Учиха Обито. От него же.

Саске чиркает письма, сидя в пещере при свете свечи, укрываясь от дождя. Он просит ястреба отнести письмо в резиденцию Хокаге и не затягивать с ответом. Он спит беспокойно.

Так просто нельзя — между ними больше десяти лет разницы. Не всегда это плохо, но сейчас — не нужно. Не после всего случившегося. Какаши держал в своих руках Сакуру, гладил Сакуру, беспокоился о ней.

Сакура. Странно — ту, кого Саске желал убить, вовсе не было нужды защищать. Не хотелось уберечь от кого-то опасного, ведь он убедился — Сакура сама может за себя постоять.

Саске не хочется делать ничего подобного с Сакурой — ни защищать, ни нежить. Хочется выть в объятиях Какаши от безысходности, невозможности исправить ситуацию, потому что кто ещё примет, как не он? Как не Наруто, как не Сакура?

_«Я не хочу убивать тебя»._

Смех Наруто, звонкий голос Сакуры. Тепло улыбки Какаши, улыбки глазами, когда он перематывал бинтами руку, тепло его ладони, когда касался кожи на плече с меткой. Обещал защищать, успокаивал.

_«Я не позволю своим друзьям умереть»._

Его команда — его друзья?  
Друзья.  
Четвёртый Хокаге, этот странный парень, помогающий им в битве с Кагуей Ооцуцуки. Неизвестная девочка, о которой они оба, казалось, так много говорили.

Ответное письмо приносит не ястреб, а псина — маленькая и больно надоедливая, вечно что-то поучительное бурчащая, как и её хозяин.

— Какаши просил не опаздывать, — добавляет невзначай псина, прежде чем испариться.

Саске усмехается.

Какаши, Наруто и Сакура. А его команда — друзья? Саске морщится, он ведь в Наруто видит товарища, видит равного себе. Тихо вздыхает.

Место встречи не опасно — глухой лес, Саске проверяет, нет ли слежки — чисто.

— Ну привет.

Саске отводит взгляд от угольных глаз. Взглядом Какаши пронизывает самую душу, иногда он умеет смотреть не безразлично. Сейчас имеет смысл прятать не только левый глаз, но и чувства: всё, что томилось под кожей и неприятно жгло нутро.

— С каких пор ты не опаздываешь, Какаши?

— Сейчас моё время ограничено.

Ах да. Он теперь Хокаге.

— Простите.

Тишина. Тяжёлая и затянувшаяся.

— За что?

— Лишнего наговорил… вам всем.

Какаши тёплый. Глядит тепло, даже сейчас, будто не было той пропасти в несколько лет. Не было оскорбительных слов, действий.

_«Как же низко ты пал, Саске»._

— Пустяки. Я понимаю.

Закрывает глаза, но не улыбается — чувствует, что неуместно?

— Можно?..

Саске раскрывает левую руку, опускает низко голову.

Смешок.

— Да иди сюда уже, — глухо, тихо.

Какаши обнимает осторожно, будто боится. Будто не умеет и никогда не умел. Саске кладёт ладонь на спину в ответ. Хочет потянуться другой рукой, к волосам, пригладить — мешаются сейчас, щекочут лицо. От Какаши пахнет пыльной бумагой, тушью, собачьей шерстью и — Ками, это что? лапша быстрого приготовления? Саске зажмуривается, не глядя проводит пальцами по ткани на лице сверху вниз, осторожно и быстро касается пальцами шрама под глазом. Этого же места касается — невесомо, губами, и дёргается, будто сам обжигается о его кожу. У Какаши на секунду расширяются глаза, он выдыхает, почти фыркая, готов даже напасть — по привычке ощупывает место, где должна быть сумка с кунаями и сюрикенами.

Очередные слова извинений застревают где-то поперёк горла Саске. Он отводит взгляд, всем нутром чувствует — в нём слишком много жалостливости, да и сам он такой до противного жалкий, будто щенок, которого вытащили за шкирку из лужи.

— Саске, — вздыхает Какаши.

— Знаю, молчи, — отрезает Саске.

Ничего он не знает. Столько думал, столько крутил в голове мысли и так, и эдак — всё ещё не знает.

— Возьму завтра миссию за пределами страны Огня. Когда закончатся деньги — вернусь за новой. Попрошу всегда для меня оставлять миссии за границей…

— Саске, — прерывает. Молча качает головой. Лучше бы сказал что-то.

Какаши кладёт ладонь на сердце Саске — скачет как бешеное, сам Саске готов сквозь землю провалиться. Жаль, что он сейчас не использовал технику подмены, чтобы скрыться чёрт знает куда. Убирает ладонь с ткани. В его взгляде читается нечто вроде: «Разберись уже в себе».

— Жалею, что сказал ту ерунду про Шаринган, символ клана Учиха…

Какаши прикрывает глаза. Кажется, помнит.

— Это был подарок, Саске.

Саске кивает. Указывает на Риннеган:  
— Теперь я понимаю.

Ооцуцуки Хагоромо. Учиха Обито. Щедрые дарители.

Губы Какаши подрагивают.

— Ты можешь его не прятать, это…

— Ты тоже прятал.

Наглец. Какаши хмурится, но лишь на секунду.

— Увидимся, — бросает.

Он разворачивается лицом к закату, ветер треплет его светлые, всё такие же непослушные волосы.

— До встречи. _Сенсей._

Какаши в изумлении оборачивается, но Саске успевает скрыться с его поля зрения за соседнее дерево. Облегчённо вздыхает, надеясь, что Какаши не пойдёт его искать.

Следующие несколько лет миссии ему вручает Шикамару. Саске лелеет мысль больше никогда не смотреть в тёплые угли глаз (раньше один тлел).

И сейчас — смотрит, не пытается отвести взгляд или спрятать; без страха, без стыда, без неловкости — спустя столько лет скитаний.

Его нежно обнимает Сакура и нетерпеливо дёргает за рукав Сарада, недовольно бурча, что отец ведёт себя как нянька. Саске лишь пожимает плечами, освобождая руку из объятий Сарады, чтоб потрепать её по голове. Какаши издалека едва заметно улыбается, замечая в глазах Саске непривычное ему счастье.


End file.
